


You Ruined My Life

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Memories, Oneshot, References to Depression, Screenshots, Slight fluff, Tears, Text Messages, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Prompt from Pinterest:She looked at him, tears filling her already swollen eyes, "But why? Why would you love me?"He tightened his grip, pulling her more snugly into his embrace, "Because you bug me, weirdo. Duh."Text "prompt" from Pinterest:Trust me, I do need you. You keep me calm. You do so much for me that you don't know.You're the only thing that matters to meI've always chosen you over anyoneand I'm serous about thisI've promised you thatremember that.Basically five years ago today, I saw "Captain America The Winter Soldier" for the first time. I've been wanting to do one shots for months... they aren't my best, but I gave it another shot.Using that today was the day, Sebastian ruined my life (hence the title). I found prompts to use and my friend picked one of them. I hope this isn't awful.... (I know it is).





	You Ruined My Life

"Aw crap." Autumn sighs, looking through her phone.

 

"What?" Sebastian asks, looking at Autumn.

 

"Do you remember what today is?" Autumn asks, shaking her head.

 

-

Sebastian scrunches up his nose.

 

-

"Come on..." Autumn giggles.

 

"Oh!" Sebastian laughs.

 

"I'm waiting." Autumn smiles.

 

"I ruined your life." Sebastian giggles.

 

"Ha, ha chuckles!" Autumn says, hitting him with a pillow.

 

"How long has it been?" Sebastian asks, holding the pillow.

 

"Five years." Autumn tries pulling the pillow back.

 

"Five?" Sebastian asks surprised.

 

"Yeah." Autumn grunts, as she struggles to get the pillow.

 

"Give up yet?" Sebastian smirks.

 

"Yeah you can have it!" Autumn says, as she gets up.

 

"Baby." Sebastian sighs.

 

-

Autumn tosses her hands, and she walks to the bedroom.

 

-

Sebastian tosses the pillow aside.

 

\----

Autumn lies down on their bed, she scrolls through old screenshots, and she relives some memories.

 

-

The screenshots were mostly text, conversation with Sebastian. From when they first met. It was Autumn's friend's idea to save them. She told Autumn, "you'll want to remember, how soft he makes you... TRUST ME!"

 

-

Autumn giggles to herself, hearing her friend's voice in her head.

 

\--

Autumn clears her throat, as she gets deeper into the old texts.

 

-

There were obviously hard times.

 

-

Autumn wasn't in the right mental state, to open up to someone. She was still healing from her past, and she tried so hard to push Sebastian away.

 

-

But Autumn's friends and Sebastian's friends, didn't let the two drift apart. As much as Autumn HATED her "fluffy side". The side Sebastian seemed to bring out in her. It's the type of personal change, and new side of herself she needed to explore.

 

\--

Looking back at the texts. Part of Autumn, still feels Sebastian deserves better. That he only stays with her to be nice.

 

-

 ** _Trust me, I do need you. You keep me calm. You do so much for me that you don't even know_**. - Deb

 

-

Autumn sighs heavily, as she rolls onto her side.

 

-

**_You're the only thing that matters to me_ **

**_I've always chose you over anyone_ **

**_and I'm serious about this_ **

**_I've promised you that_ **

**_Remember that_** \- Autumn

 

\--

Autumn huffs loudly.

 

-

"You okay?" Sebastian asks.

 

-

Autumn shrugs, still looking at her phone.

 

-

The bed dips as Sebastian lies behind Autumn.

 

\--

Autumn has a burning question inside her. One she's been trying to bury for years.

 

-

"I love you." Sebastian pokes Autumn's back.

 

-

Autumn rolls to her other side to face Sebastian.

 

-

Sebastian frowns seeing, Autumn's eyes filled with tears.

 

-

" ** _But why? Why would you love me?_** " Autumn asks, unable to fight that question any longer.

 

-

Sebastian opens his arms, he puts Autumn in the middle of them, and he pulls her tightly into his embrace.

 

-

Autumn snuggles up to Sebastian's chest. Her tears settling into his t-shirt.

 

-

" ** _Because you bug me, weirdo. Duh._** " Sebastian simply states.

 

-

Autumn laughs.

 

-

Sebastian smiles to himself, as he holds Autumn tighter.

 

-

"Well you ruined my life. So we're even." Autumn sniffles.

 

-

Sebastian holds Autumn with his right arm, as his left hand gently lifts Autumn's chin, and their eyes meet.

 

-

Sebastian smiles before he kisses Autumn.

 

-

Autumn returns the kiss.

 

-

Sebastian wraps both arms around Autumn again.

 

-

Autumn rests her nose against Sebastian's cheek. Closing her eyes as she lies with him.

 

-

"Happy life ruining anniversary baby." Sebastian chuckles.

 

"I hate you." Autumn smiles.


End file.
